


save your fucks for magical shit

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been friends for years... Alec searching for love while Magnus secretly loves him.A sort of friends to lovers AU.





	save your fucks for magical shit

“Do you think it’s true?”

“That there are aliens out there?” Magnus asks.

He and Alec are currently two drunks staring into space where stars are supposed to be dotting the early autumn sky from Magnus’s apartment balcony in Brooklyn, but the only thing they can see is blackness, a never ending stretch of it surrounding the moon, “No, I don’t. But then again…”

Alec giggles, “No, not that”, his knees lightly brushing against Magnus’s underneath the comforter they share, “New topic— do you think that there’s truly someone out there for me and only me… like a soulmate of sorts?”

Magnus chuckles this time asking teasingly, “Jumping from Astrology to Horoscope, huh?” looking Alec frank in the eyes, “You really are drunk”.

Alec returns the smile though his thoughts were far off in wonderland, “Maybe”.

Though in the next few seconds, a reflective silence hangs in the air around them. Magnus shuffles a bit to adjust his position on his back but then decides to roll over on his side first for a sip of his beer. Another half a minute or so must have passed with both he and Alec still staring into the lightless sky.

Truth is,

There’s this persistent voice humming in the back of Magnus’s mind, and try as he might to suppress it and have it shut up, it keeps getting noisier and noisier chanting loudly as if wanting to be heard— that voice that keeps whispering, _‘Dammit Alexander! Yes. I’m right here… I’m your soulmate-of-sorts… or whatever the hell you want me to be’._

But Magnus convinces himself that that might just be the tipsy bliss talking under the bleak sky where the wind is crisp and leaves will soon fall.

“I want a soulmate”, Alec repeats, more to himself than to Magnus, puffing out cold air with every breath he takes— and Magnus feels the instinctive need to warm him.

And even when Alec nudges him again, prompting for an answer about soulmates, Magnus flips over on his back with his hands folded behind his head and replies, “Ask me again tomorrow when you’re not a lovesick drunk”. 

the fuck?

For ten years and a month now, he’s been loving Alec.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> I know, recently I've been churning out short fics but that's also because I've been busy with rl but I'm pretty sure one day once I'm settled I'll choose 1 or 2 and make a full and proper story out of it!


End file.
